The Easter Bunny
by XxAntoxX
Summary: Based on a prompt. Felicity agrees to take her goddaughter egg hunting. It proves to be one of the best decisions of her life after she uncovers what hides inside the bunny costume. Olicity. AU
1. Chapter 1

The shrill ringing of her phone woke her from one of the _best_ dreams she had had in a while. A hot, faceless stranger had been standing behind her, whispering sinfully sexy things to her, while she worked on her computer station. She could still feel the way his lips had brushed against her neck, almost as if he wanted to tattoo the words onto her skin. You knew it'd been a good dream when just by recalling it you got. Full. Body. Shivers.

Too bad it had only been a dream. As her phone insisted on pointing out, by ringing obnoxiously. Plus, it was eight in the morning on a Sunday. _And_ , she'd stayed up until three the night before working on remotely fixing the internal server of a mayor company, after the CFO had gotten a really nasty virus into their network, because he couldn't wait till he got home to watch his internet porn.

Seriously.

So, it stood to reason that she was incredibly grumpy that someone was calling her at the ass crack of dawn. Ok, fine. Maybe eight a.m. _wasn't_ what was generally considered the ass crack of dawn. Still, to her it definitely felt like it. Lack of sleep and sexual frustration were _so_ not a good combination.

But, since her phone kept demanding her attention –it had started ringing again after going to voice mail the first time- she magnanimously decided to reach over to her night stand and pick up the loud, annoying piece of technology.

She accepted the call without looking at the ID.

"What?" She grumbled sleepily.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Came the amused reply.

Felicity felt instantly bad, after hearing her friend's teasing voice.

"Sorry, Lyla," she said on a yawn, "you know how I get when I'm running short on sleep."

"Don't I ever? You act just like my three year old!" Lyla said laughing.

"If you mean impossibly adorable, I'll take it." Felicity deadpanned.

"Yeah, no. Adorably _grouchy_ , maybe. You know that pouty face she does when she's crabby and we refuse to let her get her way? Well, I'm eighty percent sure she learnt how to do that face from _you_." Her friend mock-accused.

"It's a great face, though," Felicity defended. "I can't even tell you how much stuff I got away with, when I was a kid, thanks to that face. It was my responsibility as Sara's godmother to teach her the 'pouty-face'. And now that I think about it, it also came in handy when I got older. Boys can't say no to that face." Felicity said smugly.

"That is _so_ not reassuring," Lyla dryly pointed out. "Why are you sleep deprived, anyways? I'm not interrupting early morning cuddling with some gorgeous young man, am I?"

Felicity snorted. "Yeah, right. _I wish_!" she said emphatically. "The only thing you interrupted were the images conjured up by my subconscious. It's been so long since my bed has seen male flesh, that now my sleeping self is trying to make up for it. The only time I see any action anymore is in my dreams."

"Oh, sweetie." Lyla said sympathetically.

"And the worst part, is that the dreams keep getting exponentially hotter. If I don't let some steam off soon, I'm afraid I'm gonna spontaneously combust. I never knew my subconscious was so creative. Or so naughty." She added the last part thoughtfully.

"You think you're horny now? Wait till you have to suffer through pregnancy hormones, and then come talk to me about hot dreams. You _cannot even imagine_ the kind of dreams I had." Layla said meaningfully.

"Um, TMI. Please don't plant those kind of images into my brain." Felicty requested, mildly grossed out.

Lyla laughed at her. "Sorry. So, if rolling around in your sheets with some striking specimen till the early hours of the morning wasn't what kept you up, then why are you so tired?"

"Because I stayed up late last night trying to wipe a porn virus from a company's internal server. Why does people feel the need to watch porn at work? Maybe _I_ should start watching some porn, at least that way I'd be able to take care of business. But with my luck, I'd probably end up downloading the nastiest virus out there onto my computer. And what kind of IT genius would I be then?"

Lyla's laughter interrupted her word vomit. Felicity huffed in reproach.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that hearing you ramble about viruses and porn and the lack of _male flesh_ in your life right now, is proving to be a bit much for this early in the morning." Her friend said in between giggles.

"And _whose_ fault is that?" Felicity asked pointedly. "I'm not the one calling people at eight a.m. on a Sunday."

"Believe or not, I actually have a good reason for disturbing your sexy dreams. How do you feel about spending the day with your goddaughter?" Lyla asked hopefully.

That piqued Felicity's curiosity. "You know I love spending time with Sara."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that! I have a huge favor to ask; and now that I know how tired you are, I feel kinda guilty about it." Lyla said, unsure.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly. I'd never turn down an opportunity to hang out with my favorite little person. Ask away."

In the pause that followed, Felicity felt Lyla's hesitation through the phone.

"Well, a few weeks ago, John and I promised Sara we would take her egg hunting today, at the park. But both of us woke up this morning to last minute work emergencies. And normally, I'd just take Sara to Carly's house, but today her kids are taking part in a play or something, and this egg hunt is all Sara's been talking about for the last week. And I don't want to disappoint her. But Carly can't really be two places at once…" Lyla trailed off.

"Why would Sara want to go egg hunting?" Felicity asked, completely clueless as to what day it was.

"Umm… because today's Easter?" Lyla said slowly.

Felicity face palmed, "Oh, of course. Sorry. Lack of sleep and coffee is making my brain slow. But, sure. I'd love to take Sara egg hunting."

Lyla gave a huge exhale. "Thank you so much, Felicity!"

Just then, Felicity heard the tell-tale sound of her goddaughter's high pitched, little voice through the phone, asking if they were going to the park yet.

Lyla's voice became muffled, as if she had momentarily put her phone down.

"Not yet, sweet pea. Mommy and Daddy have to go to work, so we won't be able to go with you. But I talked to auntie Felicity, and she's really excited to spend the day with you." Lyla said in a cheerful voice.

Felicity heard a squeal and a clap of little hands, but she couldn't quite make out Sara's response.

"Yes, sure. Go find it and I'll be there in a bit to help you get dressed, okay?"

Felicity heard another happy squeal and then Lyla was back on the phone.

"I apologize in advance for how hyper she's probably gonna be today." Her friend's voice had a slight apprehensive edge.

"Don't worry about it. I'm really excited myself about our impromptu girls day." A yawn overcame her just as she finished speaking.

" _Suuure_." Lyla said, skeptical.

"Lyla. Seriously. I love that girl with all my heart. I would trade sleep for a chance to see her any day of the week." Felicity said earnestly.

"I know, Fliss. I was just kidding. And, hey! Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a hot stranger to potentially mess up your bed with today!" Lyla said brightly.

Felicity snorted incredulously. "Yeah, right. And maybe guys will stop watching porn in their office's computers. Not likely."

"You never know." Lyla said, wisely. "He could be waiting just around the corner. You just have to be open to the possibility. Usually the best things in life show up where and when we least expect them."

Felicity thought that over. She had to admit that maybe Layla had a point.

"So, what time will you bring Sara over?"

Layla answered after a moment's consideration. "You know what? I think Carly told me the kid's play started at eleven thirty. So, I'm thinking we can drop Sara off at Carly's, so she can spend a little time with her cousins, and you can catch a few more Z's. Then, Carly can drop Sara off at your house on the way to the kid's school. At around eleven, maybe? Does that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect." Felicity said while trying to contain yet another yawn.

"Okay. Listen, I have to go make sure my daughter didn't pick her swimsuit to wear out today. I'll tell Carly to text you when she's on the way to go drop Sara off, kay?" Lyla said distractedly, and Felicity could already hear her walking around her house trying to find Sara.

"Sure, no problem. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Lyla said, and then the line went dead.

Felicity set her alarm for ten thirty and then stretched over to place her phone back on her nightstand. A few more hours of sleep sounded heavenly. She curled back around one of her pillows, and settled under her comforter. Thinking of little Sara and all the fun they were gonna have was the last thing that crossed her mind before sleep claimed her.

* * *

I'm guessing this story is gonna be 2 or 3 chapters. I've got a super cute image of Sara that I used as inspiration. I'll add a link to it in my profile when I upload the next chapter. Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

So, last time the start of chapter notes got deleted for some reason. I'll just disclaim here that these characters aren't mine. I don't remember if I said this, but I found the prompt on pinterest, so credit where credit's due. This is still unbetad (weird word to write). All other notes will be at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Once again, her phone woke her up. Except, this time, it was the alarm tone; which was super soft and soothing in comparison to the noisy craziness that was her ringtone. She briefly considered changing the latter, to avoid experiences like the one from that morning. But then remembered that she'd never hear her phone ringing in the black hole of misplaced and mismatched things that is her purse if she used a mellow ringtone. Yeah, she knew there was a good reason she had chosen the loud, fast paced song that played every time someone called her.

She couldn't help wondering why women had that intrinsic need to haul useless items around with them everywhere they went. Like, having your wallet, keys, phone, gum and maybe hand sanitizer; that made sense. Chapstick and mascara, still acceptable. Maybe even band-aids –for when your shoes hurt-, a safety pin, a few bobby pins, a compact mirror and a small hair brush, that was stretching it a bit.

But she also had a small notebook in her purse –which in all honesty, when was she ever gonna use? She wrote everything down on her phone–, a pen –or three– to go with the useless notebook, an empty bottle of perfume – _why_? –, a pair of socks, and maybe even a bottle of nail polish and a nail file. Oh, and also probably a toothbrush and some hair bands from when she used to stay over at her ex-boyfriend's house. _Ahem,_ who she'd been broken up with for over eight months now.

Why, oh, why did she carry so much crap in her bag? And it's not like she had a magical bottomless bag like Hermione's. Hers was very real and very _un_ -magical. And weighted _a ton_. Lugging around so much stuff had to be a health hazard. At least, her poor, abused shoulder wasn't too happy about it.

This was one of those times she was actually jealous of guys. Men's clothes came with pockets deep enough to carry the bare essentials. Not like women's clothes, that only rarely came with little pockets only big enough to carry _coins._ What was even the point? Also they could pee _whenever_ and _wherever_ they wanted, didn't have to deal with blood pouring out of their bodies every month –and the cramps that came along with it. And what about underwear? Finding a bra that fit was akin to finding the Holy Grail! Whereas guys could just buy a pack of boxers and be done with it. Plus the whole body hair issue. She _wished_ shaving and waxing were optional for women, so much pain would be avoided.

And now she was rambling inside her head. _Wonderful._

Still lying in bed she scrubbed a hand down her face. How was she going to manage to run after a three year-old while carrying her anchor of a bag? Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

Deciding to put that issue on the back burner for the time being she stretched a bit before getting up to take a nice, warm, invigorating shower. The extra hour and a half of sleep had worked miracles, but she wasn't up to a hundred percent yet. And if she was gonna keep up with Sara, she'd definitely need to be at the top of her godmother/auntie game.

She padded barefoot and bleary-eyed to her en-suite bathroom and started the shower. Once the water was running hot enough, she shucked her pajamas and got in. Before grabbing the shampoo, she turned toward the little pink Bluetooth speaker stuck against her shower wall and turned on some music.

She would totally deny it if anyone ever found out, but she loved jamming out to old boyband songs; singing along and swaying to the music. It helped her start her day in a good mood. Her current musical guilty pleasure, though, was something a lot more recent than N-SYNC and The Backstreet Boys; a blonde just as unlucky in the romantic department as her. Felicity Megan Smoak was hooked on Taylor Swift. Blank space was her _jam_.

Fifteen minutes later she was clean, awake and standing in front of her closet wrapped in a towel. She had absolutely no idea whatsoever what to wear. She needed to be comfortable but still presentable, so that meant no sweats. She needed to be able to chase after a three year old girl, which meant scratching strapless dresses off the list. It was hot out, so no long sleeves or pants. Basically her options were shorts and a t-shirt, or a dress with possibly bike shorts underneath –she didn't want to go around flashing unsuspecting people her underwear if she had to bend to pick up Sara.

She was digging through her clothes, when suddenly a flash of color over white fabric caught her eye. She reached her arm in, and pulled out a romper she had completely forgotten about buying. And it was serendipity. A choir of singing angles intoned that ahh sound typical of moments of great accomplishment. The best of both worlds in a single item of clothing. And as an extra bonus, it had pockets! Which meant no dragging a bad around all day. It was a win-win moment.

Felicity was smoothing out her ponytail when her cell chirped, letting her know she had an unread message. She turned away from the mirror and crossed the room to her nightstand to pick it up. Carly would be there to drop Sara off in ten minutes.

She dashed to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker –she'd definitely need that extra oomph – and started straightening up her apartment and hiding all potentially dangerous things for a little kid.

What felt like 30 seconds later, her doorbell rang, and she hurried to open the door. As soon as it was open enough a little pair of arms came around her legs followed by a happy, _and loud_ , "Gomi!".

A harried looking Carly showed up not five seconds later with her two kinds in tow. "Sara, you shouldn't run off like that." She told the little girl still attached to Felicity's legs. Looking up, she added "Sorry Felicity, hi. Apparently that's her new thing now. One second she's there and the next she's vanished".

Felicity made an understanding face "I bet it's driving Dig crazy".

"Oh, yeah, big time. Sara's little disappearing acts have made him age five years in a few months. The other day I told him 'wait till she hits puberty, then you'll start pulling out what little hair you have left!'" They laughed together at that.

Carly looked at her watch and winced "Listen, I have to run. It was great seeing you, Felicity. Be sure to keep an eye on Sara today".

"Will do. Bye, kids." Felicity hugged Carly and waved at her children before closing the door.

Aaaand Sara was nowhere to be seen. Felicity took a deep breath. Looked like Dig wasn't gonna be the only one to age prematurely.

"Sara? Monkey, where are you?" She asked out loud.

"I'm not a monty! I'm a faiwy today!" came the reply from her kitchen.

Felicity headed there to get her goddaughter and her cup of coffee. Not necessarily in that order.

Kidding. Sara was one of the few things in life that Felicity ranked above her morning coffee. And she was coffee's number one fan. She even had a mug to prove it.

Sara was looking in the silverware drawer.

"What are you doing, fairy?" She asked, playing along.

"I want a cootie."

"Well, cookies aren't with the forks and spoons. Here, but just one," she said opening one of the higher cupboards, and handing Sara an Oreo.

The little girl took it and left the kitchen to go turn on the TV.

Felicity took advantage of that little respite to pour herself a cup of coffee. Steaming mug in hand, she went to her living room and plopped down next to Sara on the couch. Some cartoon about a princess was on the TV.

"So what kind of fairy are you?" Felicity asked her goddaughter conversationally.

"A pwincess faiwy. Wook, I have a faiwy tutu" Sara answered playing with her tulle skirt. It was light pink, dark pink and purple.

"I see that. It's really pretty. Can I be a fairy too?"

"No," Sara said bluntly.

Surprised, Felicity asked "Why not?"

"Because you are alweady a pwincess, like Wapunzel, because you have yellow hair. Plus, you need a tutu to be a faiwy" There was a duh implied there somewhere.

"Oh, but I wanted to be a fairy. Like you," Felicity said pretending to be sad.

That made Sara reconsider. "Ok. But you can't be a faiwy pwincess because I'm a faiwy pwincess. You can be… a queen faiwy!" She said proudly. Then she furrowed her brows and looked at her intently, "But you need a cwown. Like the Queen fwom Tinterbell."

That made a lightbulb turn on inside Felicity's head. "I have a great idea! Why don't we make a crown? Also, we can paint Easter eggs and decorate a basket for the egg hunt. Would you like that, monkey?"

"Not monkey, Gomi. Faiwy!" Sara corrected her again.

Felicity laughed adoringly. "Right! Fairy, sorry".

It was just hard to remember to call her something other than monkey. It was their thing. Felicity called her monkey and Sara called her Gomi. It had all started one afternoon when Lyla and Felicity were attempting to teach little Sara Felicity's name. Titi had been as far as they had gotten. At that moment Dig had come home and had suggested they try to teach Sara to say Godmother, which _of course_ she couldn't pronounce, since she was barely two years old at the time. So, it had occurred to Felicity to give Godmommy a try. Mommy _was_ a word Sara knew how to say, after all. And that had resulted in Gomi. They had been so enchanted by Sara's mispronunciation that they'd decided to make it Felicity's official nickname. And given that Sara had a natural predilection to cling to people's legs, monkey had seemed an appropriate moniker.

"Okay. Be good and stay here, and I'll go get all the supplies, okay?" Felicity told her distracted goddaughter.

Kids could be like zombies when you put a television in front of them.

Felicity went to search around her apartment, finding all sorts of different stuff she'd used over the years to make Halloween costumes and different holiday's decorations. For example, the basket they were gonna use for the egg hunt, she'd bought one year when she had dressed as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween. Except it was brown. They were gonna have to paint it white somehow. She _knew_ she had white spray paint here somewhere… She had leftover paints, in pastel colors no less, from when she'd organized Lyla's baby shower. And ribbon. And scraps of broderie fabric. She'd never realized how much of a hoarder she was!

After putting some newspaper over her dining table, she spread all the supplies there. She had roughly half an arts and crafts store worth of crap scattered over the surface. As soon as she saw everything together the first thought that crossed her mind was 'Oh, _frack_ '.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

I'll leave links to Felicity's romper and my Sara inspiration on my profile.

I feel the need to clear up the fact that I'm not a native English speaker so I don't really know how toddlers talk. Hope I didn't butcher it too much.

The long wait between updates is due to the fact that I live in the southern hemisphere. That means that is the end of the school year here, which means a whole bunch of exams. University is not fun during these times. So I don't want to make any promises as to when I'll post the next chapter. All I can say is that I will finished this story.

I think that's all.

Let me know what you thought! Please?


End file.
